It doesn't have to be this way
by Tigerlilly1123
Summary: Jason returns and wants revenge! Read to find out what happens! Please leave reviews! :) Updating once a week from now on.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Karev had no idea how he had ended up so lucky. He had practically raised himself because his dad was a junkie and his mom was a psycho schizophrenic. He honestly didn't think his life would get any better. But then, Jo Wilson became an intern at Grey-Sloan Memorial. He had liked Jo from the first day he saw her. He tried to hide his feelings because he knew someone like her wouldn't want to deal with his messed up life. When Jo finally told him about how she was in the system and after 16 started living out of her car, Alex finally found their connection. Jo was so oblivious to his love for her, she just noticed how much of a douche he was. When they kissed during that storm Alex felt like he was in a dream. He was overjoyed he had Jo in his life.

Alex came out of his short absence of attention when the microwave timer went off. He opened the microwave and took the cup of hot water out. He still needed kitchen supplies and was planning to go buy some things soon, he had bee putting it off for quite a while. Alex opened the cabinet to his left and searched through the mess for Jo's favorite tea. Moments later the smell of chai filled the room. He didn't especially love the smell, he preferred dark coffee. It was near 9am and Jo wasn't one to sleep in. Her insomnia made it hard. When Alex walked in with her tea, Jo was on her laptop checking her email for her latest exam score. She knew she passed but she was still curious. He set it down on the table next to the bed. Jo couldn't talk because she had got strep throat from a 8 year old boy in the ER 3 days ago. Jo almost had a heart attack when her email finally loaded after what felt like an eternity. She squealed because it was the only thing that didn't put her in pain. Her eyes skimmed the email scanning for her grade.

JOSEPHINE WILSON: 95.3%

She didn't care how much it would hurt, she opened her mouth and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple of days, Jo was better and went back to work. The last few days had been so hectic Jo and Alex had barely seen each other. Jo got home after her 48hr shift at 8pm. Alex would be home within the next few hours. Jo walked in and dropped her purse on the floor and found the nearest couch. She began channel surfing and finally settled on a horror movie. Twenty minutes quickly flew by. Jo heard footsteps on the porch. She quickly turned off the TV and the lamp by the couch. She saw a dark figure walking on the porch peaking through the blinds. She sat there motionless for what felt like forever. After she was sure they were gone. She ran upstairs to call Alex. Of course, voicemail. He probably got called in for surgery. Jo went to every window and door and made sure they were locked. Who ever was there she hoped would never return. After a couple hours Jo finally felt comfortable falling asleep.

Jo woke up to a loud noise that sounded like glass breaking. Jo looked at the clock and realized she had only been asleep 20 minutes. She grabbed the baseball bat Alex kept under the bed. When Jo reached the top of the stairs she hesitated going down. She ran to the window to see if she could see anyone. She reached the window just in time. Moments later and she wouldn't of been able to see him. No, it couldn't be, could it? Jo would recognize him anywhere. Jo dialed 911 at the speed of light.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex was in surgery when he got the call from Jo. He hurried back to his house not knowing what to expect. When Alex walked in the door, Jo was talking with the police in the living room. He walked over to them "What's going on!?" Alex exclaimed. One of the police officers stood up, "At around 11:45pm, a rock was thrown at your living room window. Your girlfriend believes it was her old boyfriend Jason Meyers." Alex had no words for how angry he was right now. He had abused Jo and he probably would have killed him if he wasn't already passed out when Jo came to him that night. Jo could see the angry raging in him "It's ok Alex!" This didn't help Alex at all. "We put a temporary board over the window tonight and it can be fixed tomorrow, " stated the same officer. "Okay," Alex said, "Well I think we're fine here now, we'll call if anything else happens. The police left. "I don't trust that board. Pack some things, were going to sleep at the hospital tonight." Jo didn't have to be told twice, she walked upstairs to grab a change of cloths and her toothbrush and was down in less than 5 minutes. She wanted to be as far away from here as possible.

"Are you ok?" asked Alex. "I thought I would never see him again. What if he comes back? What if he comes to the hospital?" Exclaimed Jo. "We'll lock the door, Alex answered, "and I'll be with you the whole time, I won't leave your side I promise.", "But what if" "No what if's." Alex exclaimed. "I'll protect you and nothing will happen to you." Jo loved Alex's protective side. She knew nothing would happen to her if Alex was with her but she was still worried.

The next morning Alex woke up and Jo was gone. Alex panicked and ran for the door. He grabbed the handle, it had a note on it.

I got paged to the ER -Jo

This relived Alex. He slowly made his way to the ER to check on Jo. Once he got there, he saw she was stitching a little girls arm and decided not to bother her. Then, Alex's pager went off. It was an 911 from PEDS. He ran and found one of the new interns panicking. "Get out!" He yelled. Alex moved swiftly. "I need a crash cart in here!" Two nurses came running in. "Charge to 300!... clear!" The 15 year olds heart started to beat again. He turned around and Jo was standing there. "Hey, so I'm going to try to get some sleep before my surgery at 2." "Okay," Alex said, "I'll check in on you soon." Alex walked up to her and gave her a kiss goodbye. Alex went back into the teens room and Jo began to walk to her on-call room. She didn't need Alex checking in on her, she wasn't a baby. Jo opened the door to the room and closed it behind her she began looking through her things for her toothbrush. She heard the door open behind her. "Alex?" There was no response. Then, Jo heard the door lock.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of the lock clicking echoed in Jo's head. She slowly turned around. Her worst nightmare had come true. Jason Meyers was standing in front of her. She remembered the night when Jason hit her, her heart was beating out of her chest. He quickly launched at her throwing the first punch at her face. She dodged it and ran for the door. Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He threw her against the wall. Jo winced. Jason put his hand over Jo's mouth. "This is all your fault! Because of you I'm wanted by the police! This is all your fault!" With that Jason threw Jo on the ground and kicked her in the stomach several times. Jo was now crying. "Shutup!" Jason yelled. He pulled her back up by her hair. Jason threw another punch hitting Jo on the lip. Jo fought back but Jason was too strong. He threw her against the bed frame. "You need to pay!" Jason yelled. Jo felt like she couldn't breathe but she managed to say something. "Jason! Stop!" "Shut the fuck up!" Jo now hoped Alex would come, she regretted wishing he wouldn't come. Again, Jason threw Jo into the bed frame, but this time Jo lost conscious and fell to the floor.

Alex walked his way down the hospital's hallways making his way to the on-call room. He had had the a horrible days in PEDS. An intern almost killed his patient, his favorite patient got diagnosed with another tumor, and to top that Alex had a headache all day. Nothing could make this day worse. Alex opened the door and saw Jo lying on the floor. "Jo!" He yelled. This was his fault. he should have come to check on her sooner. Alex ran to her side and checked for a pulse. "Jo talk to me please! I need help!" Alex screamed at the top of his lungs. Christina came around the corner. "Whats wrong you.." Christina dropped her yogurt and ran to Jo's side. "What the hell happened?!" Christina asked. "Jason Meyers." Christina sat motionless processing what he just said. Alex picked Jo up carefully and ran with her to the ER. Alex ran faster than he had ever run before. He looked down at Jo. He face was badly bruised and her arm. He was so angry if Jason was in front of him he would kill him without any thought. Jason would pay for this. "Kepner!" He yelled. "I'm busy Alex!" She responded. Alex placed Jo in the nearest open bed. April turned her head and saw Jo. "Never mind I'm coming!" April ran over. "Alex you need to leave, you can't be here." April had heard from Meredith that Jo's old boyfriend hurt her and she knew what happened last night from Christina. "I need to be with her and you can't tell me what to do!" Christina started to pull on Alex's arm but he fought back. Alex couldn't leave Jo's side, this was his fault. Hospital security came 1 minute later to take Alex somewhere else.


	5. Chapter 5

Jo opened her eyes, everything was blurry. Why was she in a hospital bed? She looked around for Alex, she turned her head to the left and saw Meredith sitting in a chair.

"What happened?" Jo asked.

"You don't remember?" Meredith replied.

"The last thing I remember is…. I don't know."

"I'll be right back," Meredith said, "I'm going to page Derek."

Jo was left alone. She didn't know what was going on. What had happened? Her face was throbbing. She moved her hand up to touch her face. She winced because the pain was too much. She looked down at her arm which had a big purple colored bruise on it. How did this happen? Meredith walked back into the room.

"Derek will be here soon," Meredith said, "Did you remember anything else while I was gone?" "Well, I remember scrubbing in on Christina's surgery, the little boy with the heart murmur… His name was ummm a… Tyler Holden." Jo said.

Meredith picked up her tablet off the table and began tapping.

"The surgery performed on Tyler Holden was 4 months ago."

"What?! I lost 4 months of my memory?!" Jo exclaimed

"We'll just wait for Derek to get here before we make any assumptions."

Derek walked in seconds later.

Meredith turned her head. She got up and walked over to Derek. She began whispering words Jo could not make out. What were they saying? What were they not telling her?

"What are you saying?" Jo said.

The whispering continued.

"What aren't you telling me!" Jo yelled.

"Calm down Jo," Meredith said.

Meredith returned back to the chair beside her hospital bed and Derek made his way to the end of her bed.

"Jo," he said, "When Alex found you, you were on the ground. We can assume you hit your head on the metal frame of the bed. We did some scans and found major bleeding in the left side of your brain. In the OR, the bleeding was more excessive than we thought before. Honestly, that you're alive is a miracle."

Hundreds of questions raced through Jo's head.

"How did I get all of these bruises?"

Dr. Shepherd hesitated for a second.  
"Well um… What we think is that Jason Meyers did this. The police are still looking for him."

Even the mention of his name made Jo sick to her stomach.

"He… he almost killed me?"

Meredith nodded in response.

"Where's Alex? Is he ok?" Jo asked.

"He's fine, he'll be here soon. Security is holding him." Meredith replied.

"Why?"

"In the ER, he refused to leave your side. When April told him to go, he fought back. Some doctors tried to forcefully remove him but...he ended up punching one of the ER doctors. Fortunately, the doctor only had a bloody nose and isn't pressing charges."

"I need him now." Jo said.

"He'll hopefully be here soon, try to get some sleep." Meredith said back.

Derek and Meredith got up and left. Jo sat there alone, in silence. She knew she wouldn't be able to fall asleep without Alex.

Thank you for reading! I'm kind of stuck on what should happen after this chapter so please tell me what YOU would like to read. Please leave reviews!


End file.
